S3E15 missing moments of Jules!
by Mardelzor
Summary: title is self explanatory. if you havn't seen the episode, WATCH IT! it's awesome! haha
1. Chapter 1

**Short 1shot for Psych Season 3 Episode 15 Tuesday the 17****th****…well not a 1 shot, a small series of chapters of Shules moments that totally could've happened during the episode. **

**1****st**** one: **

It was dark. The kind of moment that makes your heart pump a million beats per minute, steals your breath away, and makes your hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. Detective Juliet O'Hara experienced just that as she walked cautiously into the small, seemingly abandoned cabin. The lights were off, and she wasn't taking any chances. Her gun was drawn as she made her way into the middle of the room. Her every footstep echoed off the empty walls.

"Hello? Shawn?" she asked the empty air while thinking _what the heck has he gotten me into?_ Then all of a sudden there was a loud snap that cracked the air! Juliet whipped around with her gun, staring down…a door. Then a deep voice, one that she knew and loved, filled the air with its tones.

"Jules. Wow. You made really good time." He said, his voice muffled by the wood in between them. She visibly relaxed a bit, a smirk playing on her face. _Oh my gosh I cannot believe him. _She didn't know whether to laugh or yell at him for scaring her.

"Shawn…are you hiding in that closet?" there was a definite mocking tone to her words as she drew nearer to it.

"…No. No I'm not. That's a negative…How've you been?" he asked, acting as he always did, brushing off any hint of danger with his jokes. Juliet shook her head and shrugged to herself. Would she love him if he was any other way?

"Okay this is weird!" she said as she walked over to the door to let the 'psychic' out. He popped out and walked right past her, making up some lame excuse as usual.

"Here's the thing, Jules, and I wouldn't possibly have expected you to know this, but sometimes the psychic headlights can get a little bright and I have to balance that effervescence with dark space. Closets are very good, coffins are great." He stopped walking and turned to face her, staring into her bright, big blue eyes while she looked on and listened with amusement. But she decided enough with the excuses!

"Shawn, you sounded really spooked on the phone. What's going on?" she asked, slipping into her detective mode. His hazel eyes stared deep into hers and she felt a stirring within herself, feeling as if he could see right through her.

"Yeah, solid question and I'm gonna bring you up to speed, but first would you mind coming back in and catching me doing some inverted sit-ups or perhaps lifting a large anvil over my head?" he asked, flirting with her as usual. She just shook her head and stared him down until he finally said,

"Okay Jules, fine, you caught me. Yes, I might have been a little frightened and thank you for coming,now…" and with that he trailed off on the story of the missing camp counselor.

**A/N: so, how'd ya'll like that little bit? Leave you wanting to read more Jules? Yes? No? agh, respond already! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Okay guys, this is later in the episode, right after the old guy is found dead in the lake and Annie's just gone off to take a shower. **

_What is with these people?_ Juliet thought as she looked around once again. A dead guy is on the porch and they're either playing some video game, stripping down with cards, flirting in Gus and Sissy's case, or going off alone to take a shower!

"Jules, may I have a word please?" Shawn asked, and when she nodded, he led her over to a more secluded area in the room. When he placed his hand lightly on her lower back, she couldn't help but notice that it felt just right, like his hand belonged on her back, or in her hand, or just plain on her! The chills she was experiencing then were way different than the ones earlier when she thought Shawn was going to be killed by the masked villain.

She crossed her arms, preparing to listen. "I still feel something's off. I'm getting some pretty strong vibes that Erwen didn't have the big one while he was exfoliating his armpits." He started off, and she countered that, with a frustrated groan of her own.

"Can't you do better than vibes?" she asked, to which his reply was:

"Jeff Goldblum and Cyndi Lauper couldn't." she just looked at him as if to say, _really? Another one? At this time?_ "How about you let me have an honest look at that body?" he said. "Alright…" she said, leading the way outside.

A few minutes later, they both squatted in front of the cold, dead corpse of the old and very odd janitor. "He's a little nicked up, but the current carried him pretty far, so it could be anything." She finished just as he reached out a hand to touch the body, and she felt once again like she was in the presence of a child almost. "No touching Shawn!" she said, pressing up a little closer to him, as the wind was blowing so hard and it was sending shivers down her spine in a good and bad way. She felt so conflicted near him.

He sighed, feeling annoyed that she would feel the need to say it in that tone. "Didn't need to be said." He told her in his snarky tone. _Really Jules? I'm not stupid!_ He thought. "Anything?" she asked, as she was growing impatient and wanted to be warm inside the cabin. "It's not clear. Not yet." He said after honing in on the two parallel lines, almost invisible, on his neck.

Shawn and Juliet walked in to find…a naked, and very fit man sitting in the chair in his shoes and socks, by far the loser of the strip cribbage game.

"Oh!" Shawn exclaimed, trying to turn Juliet before she could see, but she caught a glimpse. "Wow" Juliet said, not in a good way mind you! "Boy, Billy, I will give you everything in Gus's wallet if you put your pants back on." He said, feeling sick. After being so close to Juliet and having several cabin fantasies starring her and a bowl of Pineapple slices, this was not what he needed ingrained in his subcranium. And that was when the lights flicked off.

"Dude, please cover your junk." Gus said.

"Probably just a breaker." Said the man, pulling on his pants. "back in a flash." And as he passed Juliet, she still covered her eyes and stepped close into Shawn's chest. He was the kind of guy who smelled good all on his own, he didn't wear cologne, but his pineapple hair gel smelled overwhelmingly good to her, and she felt nice and warm. She didn't even catch what Jason had said while he put a candle on the table.

Later, they had migrated over, Shawn next to the fireplace, Juliet beside him about 7 feet away though. But when he saw the champagne bottle, it all came back to him and figured itself out. It was Clive who was the murderer. Shawn didn't realize he was twitching and spazzing a little bit while thinking this through because he was so scared. "Shawn? What's going on" Juliet asked, walking over as the others did the same, but he ignored her. "Clive?" he called.

Shawn faced the group when he didn't respond, but addressed Juliet as he said, "I think we have a very serious problem." They all walked to the doorway, but the dynamic duo Juliet and Shawn, walked on in and faced what was thought to be Clive in front of the TV screen. It was the monkey puppet Jason had carried earlier. "What the hell is this?" Juliet exclaimed, sounding really freaked out, her voice shaking.

"Clive killed Erwen. I don't know why, but he did. And now he's out there." Shawn explained finally, jerking up the puppet and pulling off its wig. "And so are Billy and Annie." He said, throwing them down as Juliet closed the window. She discharged her weapon and looked Shawn in the eye. He understood what to do, and followed her, as was their way of silent communication. They understood each other.

Juliet said to the small group of people, "Listen to me very carefully. I want you all to stay together in the living room. Don't open the door for anyone but me." She hated this situation, and was scared out of her wits. This time, there was no back up, no Carlton or black and whites to back her up, there was just her and some psycho maniac killer outside…at night…in a killer storm.

"I'm coming, too!" Shawn yelled, following right after her. But he was the one she really didn't want to see get hurt. "No." she started, but he cut her off with a reasonable explanation for once. "We can cover more ground this way." He said. "Shawn!" she said, getting ready to protest and coming really close to him, able to smell the delicious golden fruit once again. "We are not discussing this. There's no time." He said, coming even closer to her too.

Shawn and Juliet split up once outside, looking each other deep into the eyes, and they ran over to check for Annie's room and Billy at the laundry room with the breaker. The sights that met their eyes were gruesome, shocking, and traumatizing to say the least. Annie was chopped up by the axe Clive had carried. And poor, strip cribbage Billy was electrocuted by means of the breakers and a wet mop, also the work of Clive. Juliet ran to the corner, pressing up against it and forcing the horrible sights from her eyes as she wished for Shawn to be there, holding her. But she made herself pull it together, and ran around the corner to find him.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**There…I think I got my point across**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter 3 and only one review **** that = a very sad Maggie. Oh well, I'm sure someday I will get my chance! :D anyways, without further adieu, chapter 3! Sorry it's a bit short. **

Shawn was run over by Sissy, trying to talk and going into hysterics at the same time that he saw her look over his shoulder. And that's when he saw it. It was Gus fighting the masked killer, Clive, and Shawn ran over into the pool without question to save his best friend. What he found was Clive, whom Gus had apparently pushed over into the small amount of water and sludge in one side of the pool. That was when Clive woke up and they spoke, revealing it was Clive's dad who had been electrocuted and died in that very same pool 20 years before. Clive wanted revenge because they had all thought it was funny and Jason was opening the camp as a murder camp, a camp to scare the wits out of people.

It was hectic to say the least, Gus at the top screaming for Juliet, the only armed one out of them all- except for the blade-wielding Clive, the wind was blowing, leaves flying, lightning striking. Shawn tried to reason with Clive, but it was too late. Clive had gone off the deep end literally!…and figuratively. Shawn blocked off his first couple of attacks with the giant pool net. And then Shawn started off again. "I don't even like Jason! My piñata was a lot better than his!"

Clive was stumped and said confusedly, relaxing for a half second, "What are you even talking about?" "I don't know. I was trying to make a point, things got personal." Said Shawn, seeing Gus. But Gus sooo wasn't thinking, and he was throwing floaty pool noodles at Clive and beach balls to distract him. Clive got angry. "You're all the same! You want murder and mayhem! Well you got it! This is my game, and guess who's going to lose?" he yelled just as Juliet jumped into the 'shallow end' of the empty pool and yelled at Gus to get back. Clive brought the blade above his head as Juliet took aim with her gun.

Clive finally knocked the pool wand out of Shawn's hand and was still coming after him, "Jules a little help here!" he yelled, freaking out. "I don't have a shot, Shawn!" she yelled back, scared out of her wits that he'd get hurt or die by Clive, or by her own gun with no way for an ambulance to get there. "Take the shot!" he yelled, dodging another swing, and she insisted "I don't' have it!" she couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and definitely couldn't shoot. What if she hit Shawn? The storm was getting louder, the wind picking up speed so her hair whipped around her face! It almost blew them over! Clive was right in front of him, what if the bullet passed the enemy and buried into the ally, the love? Shawn could hear the fear and desperation in her words when she yelled that she didn't have it.

"Get it!" Shawn yelled, ducking and then simply crossing his arms in front of his face as Clive was about to bring down the blade onto poor Shawn's head. Gus yelled at her to shoot the mother- but the deed was done. She knew she couldn't shoot the man she loved, and that gave her accuracy. She shot Clive's hand, making him drop the weapon and become incapacitated. That was the most terrifying moment of her life, she was sure of it…well, maybe the same terror as when Shawn was captured…or in the burning building…or held as a hostage, but you get my point.

Later, as they stood watching the lake, she stared at the water, reliving the scenes from the night before, and she wanted more than anything to launch herself in his arms and kiss the living mess out of him! "I just wanted to say thank you for shooting that whack job, psycho killer in the hand." He told her, neither one meeting the other's gaze. "My pleasure." She said, hands held in front of her. "And I know this probably sounds weird," he said, "but even though I was really scared and discombobulated and whatnot, that level of pinpoint marksmanship from you is easily one of the sexiest things that I've ever-" he was cut off by her, and she couldn't believe he was flirting. "Shawn…shh." She said, just trying to be at peace staring at the lake. "…okay." He said, and she snuck a last glance at him.

**(A/N: Alright readers, this is where the actual episode cuts off, and my imagination goes wild! ;) **

That night, Juliet couldn't sleep. She was terrified, reliving the moments where she could have shot him, Shawn, the moon to her stars, the light to her eyes, the Brendan Fraser to her Rachel Weisz! She got up and went into the kitchen, making sure plenty of lights were on, and poured herself a bowl of…you guessed it…applejacks. It was funny to her how fast it became her favorite breakfast cereal after he came in with his t-shirt.

She was halfway through them when there was a light tapping on her front door. As horrifying as the night before and this morning had been, she jumped and went for her gun. Walking cautiously to it, she peeped ever so carefully through the curtains to find…

**A/N: haha, CLIFFIE! I would gloat some more, but it seems there's no one to gloat to as I have only one reader/reviewer**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N And now we come to the end of our story, the beloved make-out/confession**

She was halfway through them when there was a light tapping on her front door. As horrifying as the night before and this morning had been, she jumped and went for her gun. Walking cautiously to it, she peeped ever so carefully through the curtains to find…

…Shawn…standing at her front door at 2 am…carrying a pineapple. She swung open the door and looked him up and down. He was disheveled, jeans thrown carelessly on, hair standing up all over the place, and a white button up that appeared to have been tossed onto his back, and forgotten. As in, the buttons were completely undone giving her a nice view of his chest. She had never thought he'd looked as good as he did then. She was wearing hot pink pj pants with her long, blond hair hanging down her back, and a tank top which showed off what God had given her. But she didn't care what she looked like right then, because he passed by her without a word, grabbed a bowl and the applejacks, and poured himself plenty, like this was his home and he did this everyday!

As confused as she was, she was still a detective, trained to keep her cool, level-headed personality at its best. So she sat down and finished her bowl, staring at him the entire time. They finished and put their bowls in the sink, and once that task had been accomplished, she turned around to ask him what was going on, but was met instead with a pair of warm, furious lips. He pushed her against the counter, hands entwining with her silky blond hair as hers landed on his chest, crushed between their two bodies.

To say she was surprised was an understatement! Her eyes flew wide to see his own hazel eyes staring into hers. She fought to keep her eyes open, but as he nibbled slightly on her lower lip, she couldn't help but allow them to flutter shut and sigh into the kiss. with one hand still in her hair, the other traveled down her back and to her hip, where it squeezed slightly, pulling her even closer. She tilted her head and kissed back just as forcefully as he had.

The kisses were fierce, yet gentle, taking and giving, super hard yet unbelievably soft all at the same time. A kiss of a lifetime. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was the best kiss she had ever in her LIFE had. His day's stubble brushed lightly against her cheeks as the kiss grew, if even possible, more passionate than before! Through the haze of love and lust that encased her mind, she remembered how she needed to breathe, but he was right there with her. He broke the contact with their lips…only to wrap his arms tightly around her curvy waist, and move his amazing lips, the lips she craved more than breath at the moment, traveled from her mouth, down her cheeks, and to her neck.

He hit a sensitive spot on her neck, and she gasped more noticeably. He looked her in the eyes and hit the spot again, eliciting a moan so full of desire that it could've lit a forest on fire! His tongue slipped out to brush against the spot one more time, and she thought she was going to die! He moved over to kiss the hollow just beneath her ear, and she knew that she had a love bite in the spot he had left, and knew it well. He tipped her back slightly so her upper body was leaning across her counter, one hand sheltering the back of her head, as he gained access to her collarbone.

She was a bit shaky and felt herself going, in a word…jelloid. He smiled and chuckled as he nipped her ear because he could feel her body failing her and felt her slipping a bit as her legs had the consistency of pudding at the moment. She felt her competitiveness come back to her, and decided to get even. Her mission now was to make him feel how she did, so she flipped them around and shoved him against the counter where a second earlier she had been leaning over. She was tired of air, and wanted his lips on hers again.

And when an O'Hara woman gets even, she GETS even. She started out pulling away from him a bit, making sure to gain control and tease a bit. No way was he getting the upper-hand now. She slowed things down and placed both hands on his shoulders as her eyes captured his, and he was powerless to look away. She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, her hands moving south over his pecs now. Giving him a long, succulent, sweet kiss, her hands ran down his abs and back up, feeling the muscles tense when she made contact. He let out a whimper as she leaned down to his chest and rained small, sweet kisses from his chest back to his mouth as his legs gave out a bit. _Ha!_ She thought.

Giving him one more earth shattering kiss, she backed her face up, keeping her arms on his biceps though, and made it clear with her eyes she wanted answers.

"Betcha Luntz doesn't kiss like that, right?" Shawn asked, trying to diffuse the sudden seriousness with a joke over the old man Juliet had gone out with. She rolled her eyes and asked, "So what was that?"

"That, Jules, was a man saying that he's sorry for the hideous time we had yesterday…and saying that he really doesn't want to let you go. You see Jules, yesterday I had a lot of time to think…I mean, of course I've…you know, _liked_ you for a while, and I figured that if it would happen, it WOULD happen, eventually on its own and there's no need to rush it. But when I thought I was going to die yesterday, my one huge regret was that I'd never get to tell you how I feel and Juliet O'Hara…I think I'm in love with you…" he finally finished, burying his face into her neck too afraid of her response to look up. They'd always flirted, but whenever he got serious, she always rejected him…

…only this time, Juliet stopped still. She froze up and stared ahead. _…he…loves…me? Oh MY GOSH! He feels the same way!_ She thought, and her inner cheer leader flipped around waving her pink pompoms! But as Juliet was thinking this, she didn't notice Shawn running outside to his motorcycle. "Shawn!" she yelled, running after him. She caught him just as it began to sprinkle, and he turned around. "just forget it Jules, I'm sorry, I won't talk about it again."

"Shawn, would you just shut up for two seconds?" she yelled over the now pouring rain and ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his now swollen lips. Pulling back just a bit, she mumbled that she loved him too, and kissed him again. After all, a kiss in the rain is magical and something you shouldn't waste.

**The End. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Luke-warm it? What about Pineapple it? After all, that's the best choice! **


End file.
